


sleep tight

by inkyvoid (atramento)



Series: three little pigs [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've never even played Dishonored, Original Character(s), Reading, Sharing a Bed, my friend dragged me into the fandom hell though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/inkyvoid
Summary: The Strictures are not the best to offer for a cozy night's reading but Martin makes do.





	sleep tight

Her skin was still a little cool even though she was laying flat atop him; despite this Cecily did not shiver in the slightest. By this point her braid was more than a little undone and laying unkempt between the both of them as well, the sienna strands boldly clinging to Martin’s shoulder.

“I cannot seem to fall asleep…” She mumbled into his stubble, lips grazing the unshaven skin lightly. “...but I am too sore to do little else.” He felt her lips pull into one of her tiny smiles. “All thanks to you of course.” 

“My apologies.” A rumbling chuckle. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he was sore as well. Teague Martin was hardly ever earnest with anyone however-- let _ alone _himself. “I could read a little until you fall asleep…?” 

She blinked slowly. “I would fancy that...” Her blue eyes seemed deeper and almost navy as she stared at him from under half lids. 

He reached over to the end table next to the bed and pulled out a slim book with sterile type printed into its pages. With a faint clearing of the ashen taste in his mouth and throat, he held up the booklet to eye level. “_Restrict the Wandering Gaze that looks hither and yonder for some flashing thing that easily catches a man's fancy in one moment, but brings calamity in the next._” It was a scratchy reading by his personal opinion but Cecily merely gave a faint hum as her response, moving her face to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

He would have to assume she was enjoying this impromptu reciting then. 

Martin’s voice started up again, soft and raspy as usual. “_ For the eyes are never tired of seeing, nor are they quick to spot illusion. A man whose gaze i-- _”

"It is pointing out both the visionary nature of men and their inability to see when their vision deceives them." Cecily said with a small sigh. "Whomever wrote these Strictures should have been a poet. They would have made a wonderful career of it I feel." 

A soft chuckle. "The Strictures are mostly a little more cut and dry than poetic, I feel." His bed mate looked up at him again before giving a sleepy laugh at his words. "And besides." Martin continued. "The Abbey might have confiscated such poems anyhow, whether they came from the Stricture writer or not." 

He gets to witness Cecily rolling her eyes slowly. "I forgot they find words dangerous. And music. And dancing. And anything that makes anyone happy." 

"I guess it is fortunate that I am the exception among my peers then." Martin replied with something of a smirk forming on his face. "I rather enjoy a spirited stanza of music and dancing." He realizes she must be exhausted by now if she does not even give a slight raspy sound of chuckling or laughter. Still, the corners of Cecily's mouth turn into a smile.

"You, dancing. Or singing. I would pay--" She emphasizes pay, finally closing her eyes to the effort of remaining awake. "--a lot of coin to see that." 


End file.
